It's You Isn't It?
by freedomnova
Summary: An old woman dying alone gets a visit from a man she had long forgotten, a man who shows her the whole of time and space and shows her the life she once lived, the life she forgot. In her last moments she see's the light of the woman she once was with the man she had planned to stay with forever, in the end he returned to her. (WARNING Contains Character Death.) Read&Review.


**AN-This Idea came to me so I had to write it. So here is a little Doctor Who One Show. **

* * *

The tardis materialized outside the hospital he froze at the consol not sure if he really wanted to move or not. He had set this in motion when he had to leave her behind, that he would return to her before the end. He hadn't realized it would be so soon before he would have to face this, face another good-bye. He knew it hadn't been a short time for her since he had last seen her face to face it had been a life time. She was old now natural age was taking her now when he had last seen her he had a different face. Back then he had seen so much less lost less. In the recent events he didn't want to have to do this now, but he knew if he didn't it would lay heavy on his heart.

"I know you loved her too old girl." He said to the tardis, "She was one of a kind." He glanced across the consol and saw her grinning back at him, a ghost of a memory he had of her. So many laughs they had shared in this very spot so many times she had yelled at him.

"So what's here?" Clara asked coming up behind the doctor a smile on her face, but as she studied his frown she knew something wasn't right. "Is everything alright."

"I have to do something." He mumbled to her, "Alone."

"Alright." She didn't argue, "What do you have to do."

"Visit an old friend."

"When was the last time you visited your friend?"

"I would say for her, sixty years." He told his companion.

"Why did you wait so long?" she asked, "You could go back to any time why now?"

He didn't want to answer he didn't want to think of another good bye, he didn't want to have to explain the only reason he was coming to see her now was because it was finally safe.

'_Promise me.'_ He remembered her crying to him as she crumpled in his arms, _'I won't die without knowing.' _Then she had fallen silent the last time he had seen her as she was meant to be.

"How long has it been since you've seen her?" Clara asked when she realized she wouldn't get a response to her other question.

"I had another face back then." He told her, but didn't offer any more words. He still couldn't bring himself to walk through the doors and enter the hospital. He wanted to see her he wanted to run to her, but he knew once he did once he truly showed himself it would be his last good bye he wouldn't see her again. He remembered his adventures with her; he remembered how different she was from most he traveled with. She had kept him level minded after losing someone he really cared about. She had found him again against all odds, some people tried for years to find him and never did, but she could always find him when needed. She didn't need a phone she didn't need an extreme sign to call out for his help. When she needed him some how she always put herself in the right place.

He had watched her from afar over the years; he knew she never could find the part of her she had found on her travels. She was so alone she had married, but never had children and even that marriage only lasted a few years. Her family was all gone now, leaving her alone in this moment. He had to go to her he had to show her she wasn't alone. It hadn't taken her long to go back to believing she wasn't worth anything, that she couldn't do anything. The man she had married had made her think even less of herself. She had wanted to belong so much, to be important to someone that over the years she had rushed into one marriage after another. Now here she was in her late nineties and no one to stay by her side.

No.

He thought, he was here for her, she wasn't alone all he had to do was work up the strength to go to her, to show her she was worth more then she ever knew. If only she could see how important she had once been, if only she had been allowed to know then maybe she would have done better for herself. He felt guilty she was alone because of him, he had taken away the part of her that knew she was great he had taken away the part of her that had grown and locked her into a life of ordinary where she believed she was less then ordinary when really she was above it all.

"I'll be back later Clara, stay here." It was strange getting used to the idea that someone listen when he said stay, he knew when he returned she would be waiting for him in the tardis. She nodded her head but didn't say anything instead she watched him slowly walk to the doors of the tardis. He paused before he pushed them open. Struggling with the idea of moving forward, he could move on and leave this time and place pretend that this wasn't happening right now, but he knew he had to put aside his pain and his hatred of good byes in order to what was right by her. He had to ignore his feelings, his pain and know that he was fulfilling her wishes. He pushed the door open to the tardis; his eyes fell on to the hospital. Taking a deep breath he stepped outside and began to stroll slowly to the front door. Wanting to pull back and away he forced himself to walk inside, and up to the front desk. He forced a charming smile on his face to ask the woman at the desk where her room was. He walked to the elevator and pushed the floor three button. With a deep breath he stepped inside he felt his hearts racing he was going to see her, he was going to really see the real her.

Once he reached her room he paused in the doorway he saw long grey hair attached to an old woman's head. While she looked so different he knew who she was the moment his eyes fell on her. While she had changed so much there was still a part of her still there. He walked over to the bed her eyes were closed and her chest moved up and down seeming to struggle to allow air into her lungs. Her eyes slowly opened to meet his,

"Are you my doctor?" she asked weakly looking up at him with weak eyes. He smirked.

"No, not really." He told her softly.

"Who are you?" she whispered her voice horse.

"I'm here to finish what I promised you." He told her.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"As stubborn as ever." He smirked, "That hasn't changed."

"What do you want?" she began to cough, he frowned and looked at her softly,

"I want you to know your not alone."

She let her head fall back on the pillow, "How?" she asked.

"A long time ago you and I were close." He told her, "I could explain it all to you or I could show you." He paused, "Only once I show you." He stopped again, "Let's just say you made me promise to show you at the end of your days."

"Well bub I'm not longer for this world you better show me soon." She began to cough again.

He placed has hands on the side of her face and closed his eyes. Allowing all the memories to flow back into her mind, allowing it to open once more. She gasped when he finished she looked at him with fire in her eyes once more, once again the woman he had once known, while she futures were still old her eyes showed the fire she once held. "It's you isn't it?" she asked him.

"Doctor. Tardis. Time Lord. Yeah." He smirked.

"Doctor Donna." She smirked.

"You're Brilliant." He told her.

"Thank you." She said softly as she closed her eyes with a smile on her face, "Goodbye space man."

"Goodbye Donna Noble." He said softly.

The only woman kept her eyes closed as she watched her memories all coming back to her of the happiest times of her life, when she had a purpose. It didn't matter to her that these memories were making her mind burn up she was already dying, but now she could die knowing who she was knowing what she had done. She felt a peace as she drifted away. She remembered the brief moment of being the most important person. She remembered the lives she had been a part of saving, the worlds they had helped. The smile stayed on her face even long after she had drifted away, she died knowing her life hadn't been a waist of time; she died knowing her life had meant something.

The Doctor held her hand until the machines said she was gone, he watched as the doctors tried to bring her back, but knew they wouldn't. When they called her death he turned and left before they could ask him any questions.

* * *

**AN-No idea where this came from but had to write it, it sucks did this in like 30 mins, but I couldn't sleep until I wrote it down. **


End file.
